borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eridian
I don't know if this is true or not, but Eridian Weapons seem to be more effective than standard weapons against Guardians. Someone else pointed it out to me, and I tried to use an Eridian weapon against a Guardian; it seemed true... Anyone else notice this? --HybridDragoness 10:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It depends on the kind. The Eridian Lightning and Eridian Thunderstorm both do Shock damage, which as we know is pretty brutal on the heavily shielded Guardians, and functionally both of those weapons serve a useful purpose against them as well. Some of the other Eridian weapons, with their slow moving balls of light, aren't so great. Still, you have to love the simplicity of stuffing the muzzle of an Eridian Thunderstorm into a Guardian's mouth and blasting it into oblivion. :) -- WarBlade 11:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Not only that but Eridian guns are the best guns to thru the Promontory with - You never need to worry about ammo! They are especially deadly if you have a good proficiecy with them...--Tellegro 12:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Guardians were once used for war against enemy factions of Eridians, therefore they would invent weapons that could defeat the Guardians. Just a thought. 04:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ion69 Or, more likely, entire Eridian tech is energy-based. Z.Zoric : "Or, more likely, entire Eridian tech is energy-based." : A statement I would tend to agree with. Along with the old (mangled) axiom, "You fight with the weapons you planned to use in the previous war." : This is pure speculation on my part, but I don't think that the Eridians were a particularly warlike race. Or, if they were, they were only confronted with enemies that weren't particularly deadly. : I base this hypothesis on the observed effectiveness of the Guardians. During the Descent, though Crimson Lance bodies are randomly used as scenery, actually watching Guardians and Lance go at it you'd be left to wonder just how in the hell those doofuses died in the first place. The alien bastards lose every single time. They're either shot down out of the sky, or caught in a crossfire by their need to close distance and gunned down. I mean, sure. the Arch Guardians are a little bit dangerous, but their "artillery" is easy to avoid. : If the Eridians had nothing but the capabilities of the Guardians at the time of the emergence of the Destroyer, then no wonder they might have fallen into rapid decline after it was sealed away. Which might also explain (from the standpoint of a forward-thinking military strategist) why "Eridian weaponry" is so much different from what the Guardians use... if the Guardians/makers of the usable alien guns were the same species or made by them.TrollofReason 12:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I find the Eridian weapons to be useless against the Guardians. I guess it doesn't help when I don't see the Guardians as a threat (even level 70 Arches). Of all the weapons, I've found Krom's Sidearm to be the best at taking down Guardians. 04:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Guardians have ridiculously low health. A single shot from near any gun will take one out without a shield. Eridians are mostly electric, and always energy based weapons, so they are effective against shields, which makes up 99.99% of a Guardian's total hp. Eridians are very effective agains shields, but that's about it. They are nothing in comparison to your average projectile based weaponry. But that's my opinion. Ishimura Elite 02:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Speculation By examining the facial features of the Guardians we can speculate that the Eridians did not have mouths and communicated telepathically. We can also Infer from the existance of the Sirens (which came about due to Eridian technology) that the Eridians themselves had Psychic abilities like the Sirens.